


Tease!

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [16]
Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, F/M, In Public, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16. Kurt/Mercedes<br/>Prompt: Secret-established relationship...<br/>Kurt & Mercedes have decided to keep their relationship quiet because they have seen what happens to a relationship once become Glee Club knowledge, but Kurt's feeling a bit vindictive since Mercedes has been teasing him all day so while watching the other group perform (ie. it's another split the club in two challenge) Kurt fingers Mercedes who is seating next to him all the whispering all the dirty things he'd like to do her once they get a moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease!

Mercedes was evil.

Kurt knew this with certainty. He knew without a doubt that the gorgeous soprano was nothing but pure evil when she wanted to be. And today? Today she _definitely_ wanted to be a pain in his ass.

They had been dating for the past three and a half months now – still not mentioning a thing about their relationship to the club; not only not wanting to explain the complexity of his sexuality coupled with his attraction for the stunning black girl but also because things always broke once they became official in that room, and that wasn't to mention how it was rather hot to sneak off and try to keep everything a secret – and today Mercedes had been teasing him in every way she knew how.

First and foremost: she had shown up to school in a freaking Santa dress. The red velvet of it hugging her body as white faux fur lay neatly across the middle of her thighs and over her supple breasts, in reality not showing him a thing but hinting at the many treasures hiding beneath. She also wore a Santa hat, though Kurt hadn't taken as much notice of that as of the knee-high boots that hugged her calves so alluringly.

All day Kurt had wanted nothing more but to remove those shoes and fucking _lick_ her calves.

And those stupid candy canes... Mercedes had brought with her a box full of them, spending all three of the classes they shared just devouring those things. Licking up the sides of them, sucking them into her hallowed cheeks and practically blowing them. Kurt had been on the verge of coming so many times during class that day he was going stupid.

That's not to mention the hundreds of texts he'd received from the girl that day, or lunch where she had not only blown another one of those lollies but also kept her hand straying teasingly over his thigh and other areas no matter how many times he'd removed that persistent hand. She had dragged him into one of the janitor closets and kissed him furiously, pawing at his groin and just going crazy – or at least she did until the bell rang, then she left him there, uncomfortably hard and with no chance of getting rid of his erection if he wanted to be in time for the next class. She had leaned up against him in between their classes, appearingly just whispering secrets into his ears, as in reality she had mostly just panted breathily and describing various different things they'd done together or that she wanted to do, leaving him with no other choice but to cover up his awkward boner with his messenger bag.

And just minutes ago, as they were walking through the deserted hallways together towards the auditorium where they were supposed to meet for glee that day Kurt had dropped his books, and Mercedes had just casually leaned down and plucked them up.

Though not before giving him a good look of what was hiding beneath her skirt. Which – surprisingly – did _not_ involve a pair of panties. No, the girl was all bare underneath that dress, showing him all of her luscious ass and her glistening pussy, making Kurt's heart miss a beat as he lost his breath momentarily.

Safe to say that he had been distracted when he and Mercedes along with Brittany and Santana had performed their song. He'd been messing up his steps, as well as being late for some of his queues – all in all not doing one of his best appearances on that stage.

Now though, now... now he was getting his revenge. Mercedes may have left him more or less achingly hard all day, but now he would give it back tenfold.

Dragging the girl with him a few rows behind everybody else the two sat down, Kurt's hand immediately falling to rest on her bared thigh, caressing it. Should anyone look they would all think he was paying rapt attention to the second group of performers entering the stage, but the fact was he was more than lost into the fantasies that had been torturing him throughout the day.

When the first notes rang out around them Kurt leant his head closer to the shorter girl's, and as his fingers started drawing swirling patterns against her soft skin Kurt began muttering in her ear. “You really shouldn't have teased me like that all day, 'Cedes. Want to know why? Because for every minute you teased me today, I will give it back tenfold.” Leaning closer still Kurt turned so he was facing the young girl fully. “I will make you _beg_.”

Then he sat back, smirking as he allowed his hand to travel up her leg further, straying below the soft fabric of her skirt, hitching it up higher. Mercedes was already breathing shallowly, and Kurt had been able to tell that her eyes were blackened from behind her heavy lids during his short look before.

“Do you want to know the best part Merce?” Kurt continued slowly, fingertips playing against the crease of her thigh, slowly moving over to her shaved mound, finding the traces of slickness already residing there. “The best part is that your... punishment, if you will, starts right... now!” With that Kurt found the tiny little nub, squeezing it between his thumb and point finger, rolling it between them for many long seconds.

Mercedes was quick to bite onto her bottom lip, but yet small whimpers managed to escape, though nothing loud enough for any of the others to be able to detect and listen in on.  
“My, my, my, sweetie,” Kurt cooed, releasing the small clit, instead letting his fingers splay her open and stroking her swelling pussy lips. “You need to be quiet, hun, don't want to draw the others attention, now do we?”

She only shook her head, head falling down on his shoulder as her breath stuttered out. “Good girl,” Kurt praised, fingering across her opening and coaxing more and more juices to seep out of her. “Now, do you want to know what I'm gonna do to you when we get out of here? I'm gonna take you back to my place – my dad is visiting his sister this week, you know – and I'm gonna make you strip out of that delectable little dress of yours. The boots might stay though,” he added thoughtfully, licking his lips imagining it, “haven't quite decided yet.” The last part was whispered jovially, as he dipped the very tip of his first fingertip inside.

Around them the music was playing loudly, though neither of them could hear a single note of it, not really. The only thing Mercedes was hearing were the glorious words Kurt was whispering into his ear, and the one thing Kurt could comprehend were the soft mewls that were slipping past Mercedes' lips.

“Then I'm gonna tie you up,” Kurt breathed against her hair, his finger pressing further into her as she spread her legs apart ever so slightly, her breath hitching at his words. Taking advantage of her fondness for being immobilized was a cheap move, but a fun one just as well. “Maybe with those silk scarves you like... or if you want to we could use the handcuffs I got the other day. I planned to give you them after Christmas, but I'm starting to think they'd be more amusing to use now instead. Thoughts?”

“Uh-huh,” she agreed, head nodding quickly, “sound good. Sounds so good.”

“Glad you like it,” Kurt grinned, having a feeling she wouldn't so much when actually in said act. He started pushing his finger in harder, thrusting it in and out of her as she panted her approval. “Now is where I'm starting to get conflicted. Just _what_ am I going to make you go through, hun? Just what will I do to make you beg, when there is absolutely _nothing_ you can do to make me stop?”

He had to bite his own tongue before he would spill even more words out, because before them their friends were wrapping up their number, doing final jazz hands as the tune died out – most likely by Rachel's insistence Kurt figured. Such a shame they'd picked such a short song, obviously the Jewish diva hadn't gotten her way with everything in the group, otherwise it would have been far longer, with Rachel singing the major lead.

Kurt kind of wished they would have bid to whatever wish Rachel had enquired, but, oh well.

Drawing his finger back from Mercedes the countertenor politely clapped, whooping lightly with the rest of his classmates in the audience. Beside him Mercedes clapped as well, squirming slightly in her seat from the slick feeling between her supple thighs. Kurt only smirked.

Eyes glued to the final group entering the stage Kurt let his hand go straight back to their former occupation, two fingers plunging deep into her drenched pussy.

When at last the music started back up around them Kurt continued right where he left off, his fingers fucking in and out of that tight hole as he spoke. “I'm debating whether I should find myself a nice little feather, just torment you with a touch so light it will do nothing but make you shiver over and over again, or if I should break out the little vibrator. It would be fun to torture that little clit of yours until it throbs and you're quivering from how close you are to coming, only to rip it away and leaving you untouched, forcing you to calm down. Sound good?”

“Mhmm, it does,” she whined, clenching her eyes shut momentarily as a frown set across her forehead, and Kurt suspected it to be because of his fingertips that he had tipped up so that they dragged against her internal wall, where he knew they might just find her alleged g-spot. Seemed like he'd succeeded.

“Then again I could always go a little traditional and simply finger you 'til the brink of orgasm, sort of like I am now, make you reach the edge so many times you'll sob from how intense it'll feel.” The scenarios Kurt was describing were getting to him as well as Mercedes, for while she writhed and quietly mewed he was positively aching beneath the tightness of his jeans. He couldn't wait until he got home and were able to remove them, maybe at last get some relief on his poor length that had been tormented for so long now.

But at the same time he didn't want to encourage her past behavior by granting her such a view.

“I might use a blindfold as well, don't want you knowing what I'm planning to do to you before I do them. I want you to wonder, I don't want you to expect anything about what I will give you. What I won't give you. But don't you worry sweetie, I can promise you that you won't be allowed to come for a long time, and that you will be leaking so much of your delicious juices before I'm done that the bedding will be fucking drenched.”

Mercedes was grasping his shirt tightly in her fist, her pelvis making small rolling motions against his fingers, drawing them deeper. He could tell she was getting close, the familiar feeling of her clenching muscles around him a tell-tale sign.

“Maybe I should get you to blow me,” Kurt continued, whispering his filthy words straight into her ear. He was speaking slowly; his dragged out words such a contrast to the way he was punishing that pussy with his fingers. “Make you lick me all wet and slick before I fuck that pretty mouth of yours. I could come deep down your throat and feel you swallow around me, or I could paint that gorgeous face with little strips of my cum, watch it dribble down your cheeks and catch on your eyelashes. Or perhaps I should fuck that greedy little pussy of yours, it's already clasping around my fingers so tightly, I wonder how badly it would clench around my dick. I bet you'd never want me to pull out, am I right? You don't like being empty, correct? But aw, sweetie, I'd have to pull out, if only to push in even harder, stretch you so impossibly wide around me, make you milk that cum out of me. You still wouldn't get to come, not unless I told you to, but you'd love it anyway, wouldn't you? Such a good girl for me, taking whatever I'd give you. Not complaining when I won't give you something, like how I won't let you come right now like your little cunt wants to.”

And at last Kurt pulled his fingers out of her dripping hole, sucking the digits into his mouth and groaning lowly at the marvelous taste surrounding them. Beside him Mercedes was trembling, breath stuttering brokenly from how close she had been to coming, only to have been robbed of the upcoming sensations when Kurt had drawn back.

Before the two the final group were taking their bow, and the two lovers applauded them when gathering their bearings – a little late with their praise, but nonetheless appreciated. As the teens made their way off the stage Mr. Schue stood up from his seat, addressing the whole group. “You all did such good work this week, love those great Christmas classics you pulled out and reinvented. But now that that's done I think we have earned ourselves to end practice a little early. Go on Christmas break a few minutes in advance. What do you guys say?”

Of course everybody agreed with the teacher, all of them quick to say their goodbyes and swift to make their exits. Bar Rachel of course, who was trying to rally everybody back inside so that they could start practicing for their upcoming Regionals competition. “It's only two and a half months left you guys!” she shouted after them as they filed out the auditorium.

Kurt had no intention whatsoever of going back. No, he had this amazing girlfriend of his that he was going to torture – or worship, really – and there was no way he was trading that for an unnecessary practice.

“So,” Mercedes asked as they sat down in the Navigator, her legs pressed tight against each other. “You're gonna make good on those promises, right?”

“Oh, always, my sweet.”


End file.
